1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a device especially adapted for use in vehicles such as automobiles, trucks, boats and the like for holding cups, cans and similar articles. More particularly, the invention relates to a new and improved device for holding cups, cans, and similar articles in vehicles. The device includes means for providing a rigid releasable mounting into an opening or receptacle of the vehicle, such as the cigarette lighter receptacle, and is adjustable and functions to hold the article in a horizontal, locked position regardless of the location or orientation of the opening.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has long been recognized that it is desirable to provide a holder for cups and the like for use in vehicles especially automobiles, so that the vehicle operator is not required to continuously hold the cup while he is having his morning coffee or other beverage while on the move. The prior art is replete with cup holders some of which are constructed to hook over the window or door of the vehicle. Others are constructed with a clamping means which is adapted to be fitted to the dashboard or the glovebox cover of the vehicle. Some require that a suitable mounting base be secured to the dashboard or other mounting surface, such as by fasteners, adhesive, vacuum cups, or the like. The cup holding member is arranged to be mounted into the base so provided. None of such prior art arrangements have been entirely satisfactory and there remains a need for a reliable, universal device for holding cups, cans, and the like in vehicles.